Various wearable computing devices (e.g. smart watches) and non-wearable devices (e.g., Amazon Echo® by Amazon.com®) operate by voice control. Here, such devices are referred to as dialogue devices and/or systems. For example, iPhone® manufactured by Apple Inc. uses Siri® that provides a voice based user interface to answer questions, make recommendations, etc. One common problem with dialogue devices and/or systems is the synchronization and time delays that occur in speech synthesis and speech recognition.
For example, dialogue devices and/or systems may “talk to themselves” due to synchronization and time delay issues. Such problems are also referred to as self-hearing problems. A dialogue device and/or system “talks to itself” or self-hears when its own audio response appears as a command to itself (i.e., the dialogue device) resulting in improper subsequent response or other failures by the dialogue device.